left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro You got trolled! General Chapter Completed Getting fucked by coach *Time to meet my vagina dad. *I hope your penis is inside of me Has been shot and is being fucked by coach *Put your big black dick in my bullet hole *Find the bullet with your one eyed snake Waiting For Others Inside Safehouse *"What in the hell are you doing out there? Get inside!" *"Everyone, in here!" Looking At Survivor Nick *I found some coke *I found some pot *I found two pounds of meth *I found some horse, hey ellis *Gotta join coach and rochelle *I will rape your family Ellis *cracker *cracker ass *honky *redkneck *fuck face *john deadcorn *bitch *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *cracker *i like the taste of your cum *I love coaches cum in your cum in your anus just love getting a spoon to lick it out! *cracker barrel, love to eat it. After A Period of Idling *"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Commands *bend over Health related Reviving Another Survivor *I came Weapon related Axe * "Axe me a question, I dare you." *"Axe!" Cricket Bat *"Gonna whack somethin' with this." *"Cricket bat here." Katana *"Grabbing a katana." *"Katana here." Baseball Bat *"Oh, I know what to do with this!" Guitar *"Grabbing a guitar." *"Guitar here." Frying Pan *"Okay, nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" *"Frying pan!" *"This will work." Crowbar *"Crowbar." Nightstick *"Nightstick here." *"Grabbing a nightstick." Machete *"Got a machete." *"Machete here." Golf Club *"Grabbing a driver!" Chainsaw Seeing/Taking *"Hell, yeah." *"Chainsaw here." Rampaging *"DIE!" **Growls* Sub-Machine Gun *"...A machine gun!" Shotgun *"Going with the shotgun..." *"Shotgun for me." Hunting Rifle/Sniper Rifle * "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." AK-47/Assault Rifle/Combat Rifle *"I'll try this rifle." *"Rifle for me!" *"Taking the rifle." Grenade Launcher *"Grenade launcher here!" Pistol(s) *"Double pistols." Magnum *"I am in love with this gun!" *"Dibs on the Magnum!" *"Woo. I love this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"Oh, my God." *"This can kill some zombies!" *"Magnum here!" Boomer Bile Spotting *"Bottle of...puke, apparently." Taking * "That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a bile jar." *"Grabbing a jar of puke, apparently." Throwing *"Heads up, bile incoming!" Molotov Spotting N/A Taking *"Mama said not to play with fire...but..." *"Fire time." *"I'm grabbin' a molotov." Throwing *"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn, mother--!" *"Molotov coming!" *"Throwing a molotov!" Pipe Bomb Spotting *"There's a pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb." Taking *"Grabbing a pipe bomb." *"Pipe bomb!" Throwing *"Pipe bomb out!" Incendiary Ammo Spotting *"Incendiary ammo here!" Taking *"Let's get a little bonfire going." *"Grabbin' incendiary ammo!" Deploying *"Deploying incendiary ammo!" *"Everyone grab some incendiary ammo!" Equipping *"Fire time." *"I'm not playin' now." Explosive Ammo Spotting *"Frag rounds here." *"Explosive rounds here!" Taking *"Grabbin' some frag rounds." Deploying *"Deploying explosive rounds!" Equipping *"Cool." Ammo Cache *"Ammo here." Reloading *"Reloading here!" *"Reloading!" Seeing Weapon Cache *"All right! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *"Weapons over here!" Infected related Horde Alerted *"Oh, it's on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." Killing Special Infected *"That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" Large black dildo *Dildo here *Gotta boot *Found a large fuck stick Charger Hearing *"oh, what the hell is that?" Spotting *"Charger!" *"One of those charging things!" Being Pummeled * "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *"[Grunt] I'm gettin' my ass...beat." *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"It's killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, help!" *"Ugh, don't bash, shoot!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot this thing!" Hunter Hearing *'"'''Ugh, I hear a Hunter." *"A Hunter's around. Don't get pounced." *"Hear that? I heard some of the infected mutated." Spotting *"Hoodie bastard!" *"One of those pouncing things!" *"HOODIE!!" Pounced on *"Ah! Get this thing off me! Help!" *"AH! GET IT..." Survivor is Pounced *"Get that thing off him!" Jockey Hearing *"Oh, Shit, I hear a Jockey." *"Jockey around.." *"I hear one of those little things.." *"Uh oh, I hear a, what do you call it, a Jockey?" Spotting *"Jumper!" *"Jockey!" Being Ridden * "Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"Oh it's, it's on my face!" *"I can't see; this thing is on me!" *"Let go let go let go!" *"Get this thing of me!" *"AGH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Another Survivor being ridden *"Holy shit, that thing's riding him!" *" That things' riding him!" Smoker Spotting *"SMOKER!" Grabbed *"Smoker's got me!" *"No, no-no-no-n--" *"What just grabbed me?!" *"Ah! What the hell is going on here?!" *"NOOOOO" Choking Spitter Spotting *"SPITTER!" *"Crazy neck!" *"Green guy!" Spit Incoming *"Watch out, goo!" *"This zombie spits burning shit!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"Goo incoming!" *"Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." Spit on *"Ah! What is this shit?!" *"Damn, this stuff hurts!" *"Burning shit!" *"Ow, move!" *"Oh Jesus..this zombie spits burning shit!" Witch Hearing *"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about. Turn off your light, quiet, NOW." *"Listen up, a Witch! Turn your flashlights off." *"I hear a Witch crying...kill your light!" Spotting *"WITCH!" Witch is Being Disturbed *"Who's pissing off the Witch?!? *"Um, guys, that Witch is getting mad," Witch is startled *"Holy shit!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Aw damn!" *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" *"Outta my way!" *"Kill the damn thing!" *"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Tank *"Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Okay, shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *"Holy shit, what's that?" *"Oh god damn that thing's big!" *"Aw, shit! Tank!" **Only said during The Passing while in the port, "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT!" Uncommon Infected Hazmat Infected *"Great. Infected in hazmat suits." ** Despite this, she actually says "Great. Zombies in hazmat Suits." * "Fireproof zombies. Hooray!" Jimmy Gibbs Jr. *"Dibbs on Gibbs!" Clown Infected Mudmen *"Holy shit, there really are mud people!" Riot Infected *"Spin them around and shoot them in the back!" Survivor Infected * Level Specific Dead Center '[' ''While in the elevator and another Survivor is dead ]''' "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." *[' ''At the Campaign start ]' "I think those things are down there... Grab a weapon." *"[''In disbelief] Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." *"[Nervous] We should grab some weapons. I work in the news and the news says we should ''definitely ''grab some weapons." *"I've been hearing about things...you know what? Never mind...but just...grab a weapon." *[ Studying the map'' ] '''"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map... Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." *[When hearing Hunter's growling for the first time]' "Reports says that there's something that is worse than zombies" '[ Entering Whitaker's Gun Store '] '"Oh, sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you look at all these guns?!" *[' ''Talking to Whitaker before entering the Mall ]''' "Don't worry, mister, we'll get you that cola!" *[' ''After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "[''Whispering] "Oh, shit, I think I grabbed diet cola. We should get outta here. [Yelling to Whitaker] Hey, thanks, mister!" *[ Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster '] '"Anybody know who this Jimmy Gibbs guy is?" : '''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." : Rochelle: "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." *'[ 'On Ellis's escape plan ] '"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well...it's a plan. I don't know if it's a ''good plan, but it's a plan..." The Passing '''The Riverbank *'[' ''Encountering Zoey in the Intro ]' '''Zoey:' "Hello down there!" Rochelle: "Oh, thank God! I thought I might be the last woman on Earth." Zoey: "Yeah...I know that feeling." *'Nick: '"For the last goddamn time, lower the goddamn bridge, you goddamn vest-wearing grease monkey!" Francis: '"Go to hell, suit." '''Rochelle: '"Hey, boys! Okay, if we get to the other side, can you help us lower it?" 'Francis: '"Hell yeah, I'll help you." 'Rochelle: '"See, Nick? ''You ''should try being nice sometime. Thank you!" *[ To Francis in the Intro ] "Hey there, can you lower the bridge?" 'Francis: '"Would if I could. Can't. Come around to the other side and we can lower it together." '''Rochelle: "Is the path even clear to the other side?" Francis: "Yeah." Rochelle: "Then it's a date!" *''[ 'To Francis in the Intro ']'' "Lower the bridge and I'll tell you how old I am!" *''[ To Francis in the Intro ]'' '"If you help us lower the bridge, I'll give you a kiss." *"Coach, you know anything about this under-the-river tour?" : '''Coach: "'I don't know. Goes under the river." '['Alternate Line]' "Uhh...yeah, it's historic." : '''Rochelle: '"Well, okay... Good enough." *'[' Reacting to the bride Witch ]''' "You see? This is why I hate weddings." *"This is one wedding where I don't mind being the bridesmaid." *"Something old, something new, something about to rip your guts out..." *"I don't know what she's crying about, but at least she got married..." '''The Underground *'Safe House Coach: '"All this runnin' around we been doing? Shit, I bet I lost, what, five pounds." Rochelle: '''"Anyone who survives this shit is going to be in great shape!" / "You look good Coach!" *"Ellis, honey...I've been thinking. Somewhere down the road, do you mind if we trade up for a car with...say, working doors and a backseat?" *[' ''Checking out Jukebox ] '"Ugh. This jukebox ''sucks." *'Rochelle: '"Do you really think we can trust that guy?" '''Nick: "What's the matter, sweetie, playing hard to get?" Rochelle: '"What?" '''Nick: '"I saw the way you were looking at him." '''Rochelle: "You're outta your mind!" Nick: "He could be the one." Rochelle: "Then again, he is better looking than you." *'Coach:' "The city of Rayford: Used to have a boiled peanut festival here. Bunch of good memories." Rochelle: "I have good memories, too...of having never ''been to a boiled peanut festival." *"Get into the pool hall." '''Rochelle:' "Motivated. Okay, we've got to get motivated. Hey, Ellis, I hear there's a stock car museum in New Orleans." Ellis: "Get outta here! All right!" Rochelle: "Coach, we make it to New Orleans, there's a cheeseburger museum!" Coach: "Oh. In my heart, I'm there already." Rochelle: "Hey, Nick there's a-" Nick: "Yeah, no, I'm good. I'm good." *'[' Crossing the plank between buildings ]' "I am not looking down." *"Hey, Nick. Splash fight?" *'Nick: "Don't you dare." *'"'''Nick, there's a turd on your shoulder." *"Hey, Nick, this your suitcase?" *"Why is it always water?" *"Stay off the dirt. It's historical." *"I hope Phase Two is as good as Phase One." *"Maybe there's no zombies down there... Who am I kidding?" *"Phase Two? Wait, Phase One was finished?" *"Only in the South would this pass as a museum." *"Five dollars well spent." *"I never had so much fun learning." *"That was almost as bad as the Seattle underground museum." *"Phase Two is a lot more interesting than Phase One..." *[ 'In response to Ellis finding a 'candy bar' ']'' '''"Oh, Ellis! I'm not laughing! I'm not, I'm not laughing." '''The Port *"Hey, Nick, you've got something on your shoulder." *'[ 'Meeting L4D Survivors at finale ] Francis: '''"'Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy. Nice shirt, Rochelle." '''Rochelle: "Thanks, Francis. Nice vest." Zoey: "Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking." Francis: "What? Obviously she's a woman of taste." Rochelle: "Yeah. Thanks, but in the meantime, we should get to work on that generator..." Zoey: "Uh, okay. You guys go down to the generator and get it working. I'm ''going to stay here and vomit." *'[' ''In the Safe Room before meeting up with the Survivors ]' '''Nick: '"What ya nervous about? You had your chance, you didn't do shit, and now you get to watch Nick take care of business." 'Rochelle: '"Nick, as one of the last two women in the world, I can say half of the women in the world hate you." Dark Carnival *"Umm, guys, this is the ladies room." :'''Nick: "Excuse me." / "Don't look at me like that." : *"I think I've had nightmares with this peanut." *"Look at that, its eyes follow you." *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *"Gee, my bedroom was painted like this...baby blue...I think maybe my dad wanted a boy..." *'[' Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]''' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach, that's brilliant! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[' ''Moving through an air duct beside the Tunnel of Love ]''' "Ah, the air duct of love." *[' ''Seeing the rescue chopper arrive at the finale ]''' "Coach, you are the smartest man alive!" Swamp Fever *[' ''Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ]''' "When they say, 'Stay out,' I'm sure they meant someone else." *[' ''Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ]''' "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *[ Reaching the ferry ''] "It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " *"Earl's Gator Village? This just keeps getting better..." *'[' When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ]''' "Everyone, on the ferry!" *"Time to ride the ferry!" *[' ''On the ferry ]' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" :'Ellis: "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie-killin' machine." :Rochelle: "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *"So, Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What, alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" : '''Rochelle:' "Not zombies." : Nick: "100 to 1." : Rochelle: "Sounds about right." *'[''' Responding to Ellis about the blood farmers'' ] "Blood farmers? Boy, what in the hell are you talking about?" *'[' Reading the 'No Swimming' sign at the ferry ]''' "You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? All right..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" *"Okay, stay on the walkway." *[' ''Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room ]''' "That's an encouraging sign. There's still power!" *[' ''Stepping into the swamp ]' "Okay, this is ''creepy. " *[' ''Wandering in the swamp ]''' "I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *"Okay. Enough of the mud, already!" *"My feet are never going to dry..." *[' ''Searching the Shanty Town for supplies ]' "If anybody could survive this...it would be people who live like ''this..." *[' ''Observing the Plane Wreckage ]''' " Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *"Holy shit... A downed plane!" *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[' ''Opening the Airplane Hatch ]''' "I've always wanted to do this." *[ In the Swamp People's Safe House ]' "God''damn ''it, the swamp people are zombies. Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry...I gotta shoot you." *"Oh, shit, they didn't make it..." *"Hey, Ellis. A bathtub...heard of one before?" *'[' ''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses ]' "We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." :'Ellis: "So they just killed them all? : Rochelle: "Better safe than sorry, I guess..." :* End of Shanty Town "There's the grounds!" Hard Rain *'[' While in the Sugar Mill ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''Reading the sign about gas shortages ]''' "Next gas...two miles... Well, shit." *['' Upon hearing a Witch '']' "I'm gonna give that witch something to cry about." *'[' ''Noticing another Witch crying ]''' "How many goddamn witches are there?" *[' ''As the rain begins ]''' "Um, does it flood around here?" *"Oh, it's really coming down hard." *[' ''As the floodwater rises ]''' "It flooded fast." *[' ''On leaving the gas station ]''' "Does everybody have enough gas? 'Cause I do ''not ''want to make this trip twice." *"This should be easy; we just need to grab some diesel." The Parish *[' ''When seeing the "Where is CEDA?" graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good question. Where is CEDA? I just see zombies... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" :'Ellis: "Smells nice, don't it?" ::Coach: "Smells like people been living here and shit." *'[' On being bombed by the military ']' "What are they doing?!" *"Something tells me they're not checking for survivors anymore..." *'[' Seeing the Bridge ]' "There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Cold Stream ''awaiting info... Friendly Fire *"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"That better have been an accident!" *"Don't make me get ugly with you!" *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"STOP IT!" *"Stop shooting me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Seriously?" *"Hey, what's your name? Don't shoot me!" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"Have you lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just shot me." *"Ow. HEY!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do. Not. Shoot me." *"What is up with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"What the hell are you doing?!" *"Who the hell shot me?" *"Oh, no, you didn't just shoot me!" Scavenge *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ] "Find some gas, guys!" Community *"Damn, it is cold!" *"It's cold as Clevland in December." *"I could use a jacket right now." *"Train station!" *"All aboard! Toot-toot!" *"That's a basic training camp." *"Popcorn! I love popcorn! You, Coach?" *"Nick! This looks familiar?" Badwater Basin *"Push the cart!" *"Would you push the cart?" Discreaper Dedux *"This is gonna be a hell of a night!" *"Damn, it's windy." Haunted Forest, by Dr. Boo *"Great! Like zombies aren't bad enough, we have ghosts!" Unused These ones can be found among the Steam files but either can't be found or don't play in game. *''(world04)'' "We're here, Crescent City. I'll tell you now, I'm not showing anyone my tits." *"Guys, guys! Now is not the time for a pissing contest! The building is on fire; let's get off this roof while we still can." Category:Left 4 Dead 2